meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nugget Whiskers
Nugget(VWM123) was born on November 3, 2007 in the Whiskers Mob. His mother was the dominant female of the Whiskers Rocket Dog and his father was the famous rover Homestar Runner. He was born with one litter-mate sister named Beaker(VWF124). They were Rocket Dog's only successful litter ever. At the time of the pups' birth, the Whiskers when their numbers were starting to drop in numbers do to evictions and roving. However Nugget and his sister Beaker survived being pups of the dominant female. When he and his sister were only two months old, Rocket Dog aborted her second litter and his older cousin Amira gave birth to Juno. Rocket Dog evicted the last two of her remaining sisters. All of his ucles had left but two. Soon the group only consisted of Rocket Dog, Machu Pichu, Ella, Wiley Kat, Wollow, Busta, Axel, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Rufus, Nugget, Beaker and Juno. The two evicted females rejoined the group. Ella gave birth to three pups named Marico, Oriole and Sabota. His mother was bitten by a snake while protecting Ella's new litter however she survived the snake bit and recovered. Sadly Nugget lost his mother on April 1, 2008 after she was hit by a car on the main road. His aunt Ella took over leadership of the group. Dominant male and Nugget's unlce Machu Pichu was bitten by a snake on May 6, 2008 while Amira died that night, probably killed by the same snake. Machu Pichu recovered and went roving with Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh and Rufus to join the Lazuli where the Whisker rovers kicked out all the adult males. Thundercat, one of those males, joined the Whiskers and became the new dominant male. Ella gave birth to a single male pup in July named Savuka. Nugget was still too young to help out with babysitting. Then his sister Beaker went missing in July of 2008 while Busta died of Tuberculosis. Nugget then became the oldest Whisker male still in the group. He soon reach his first birthday and started to take on more active roles within the Whiskers. He remained in the Whiskers for two years. Then he like all two year old males started to rove at other groups more freqently. He was seen at the Aztecs, Kung Fu and Toyota. It ios unknwon if he mated with any of the females. In late 2009 Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka went missing while roving. They probably joined wild females and formed a new group where Nugget might have became the dominant, being the oldest. Meerkat Manor Nugget was feactured on Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation also known as season four. He was in Rocket Dog's first litter. He was born along with his sister''' Beaker''' in the Whiskers a few episodes in the show. Rocket Dog had evicted her sisters from the group before hand which brought down their numbers. With the additions of the much needed pups Rocket Dog had made her status as new dominant female safe. Thier father Wilson(Homestar Runner) once went into the babysitting burrow to look for females and found his pups. That probably was the only time he met his father. When he and Beaker were a few weeks old, babysitters Sophie(Ella) decided to take then pups on an outing along with young Simon(Butch Cassidy). On their outing they ran into another rival mob and the pups were almost killed by the Aztecs led by their aunt Maybelline(Monkulus) and grandfather Zaphod(really their grand uncle). Lucky for them Simon located a bolt hole and under ground. In the bolt hole was a snake and Simon saved the pups by putting himself in-between the deadly snake and the helpless pups. He asdly died while defeading the pups. Nugget and Beaker made it back to the Whiskers and their mother Rocket Dog. A few months later when Nugget and Beaker were older, Rocket Dog got pregnant again along with all the other adult females. They lost their little brothers a sisters to Rita(Amira) who killed them and gave birth to Juno. In real life however Rocket Dog aborted her second litter, they weren't killed. They almost lost their mother after she was bitten by a snake but unlike her mother she survived. 'Family' Mother: Rocket Dog Father: Homestar Runner Sister: Beaker Grandmothers: Flower and Asterix Grandfathers: Yossarian and Alexander Links Whiskers Mob Beaker Whiskers Rocket Dog Whiskers Homestar Runner Young Ones Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Evicted males